<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summary: Goblet of Fire Arc by Yatorihell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800017">Summary: Goblet of Fire Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell'>Yatorihell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Darkness Trivia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Darkness- Noragami x Harry Potter AU Summary<br/>Chapter 35 - 47</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku, Suzuha/Yukine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Darkness Trivia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/739518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summary: Goblet of Fire Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 35 – The Long Summer</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hiyori visits Yato and Yukine. During the visit, they realise they haven’t celebrated Yato’s birthday before. Yato is unsure when his birthday is so they give him an honorary birthday on August 10<sup>th</sup>. The trio go to Diagon Alley where Yato buys a Firebolt and they go to an ice cream parlour where Yato and Hiyori share a sundae.</p><p>They return home and make a bonfire roasting marshmallows. Yato later wakes up and finds Hiyori asleep on his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, he stays still and falls back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 36 – The Quidditch World Cup</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The trio go to the Quidditch World Cup via a portkey and set up camp. They watch the game and Yato spots who he thinks is Kazuma and Bishamon making out. He is distracted by Yukine’s and Hiyori’s excitement at the French team's Seeker, Manabu, and Yato becomes jealous that Hiyori watches Manabu intently.</p><p>After the game they return to the tent and fall asleep only to be woken by the sounds of fireworks. Yato looks outside and sees the campsite on fire and rushes Hiyori out of the door, telling them to get to the portkey. They hold hands as they run but the swarm of people separates the trio. Yato desperately looks for Yukine and Hiyori but is pushed to the floor and knocked unconscious.</p><p>Yato wakes up in an ashy wasteland. He thinks he is alone until a voice calls a spell and a skull and vipers appear in the sky – the Dark Mark. Before he can see who conjured it, he hears Hiyori shouting his name, finding her and Yukine running towards him. Yukine asks what happened but before Yato can answer they are fired at. Madame Kofuku and Professor Daikoku stand protecting the trio from Aurors who demand to know who conjured the Mark. They fend the trio, and when asked what the Dark Mark is, they find out it is the mark of the Sorcerer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 37 – The Triwizard Tournament</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>On the way to Hogwarts the trio finds out that a house-elf was found guilty of conjuring the Dark Mark despite there being no investigation.</p><p>After the Sorting Ceremony Professor Tenjin introduces the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Rabo. He then announces the Quidditch Cup has been cancelled and will be replaced with the Triwizard Tournament. With that, the competing schools are introduced in the Great Hall; Durmstrang with headmaster Okuninushi, and Beauxbatons with headmistress Madame Kinuha. During the introduction, Hiyori notices that Manabu is it the group. Professor Tenjin reveals the Goblet of Fire and instructs that students who wish to nominate themselves may throw their name in the fire.</p><p>Later on, the trio and Kazuma and Bishamon are talking about the competition when it’s revealed the Manabu is entering. Yato becomes jealous once more and says that he is entering despite Hiyori and Yukine warning him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 38 – The Goblet of Fire</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>In their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Rabo demonstrates the three unforgivable curses on a spider much to the distress of students.</p><p>In assembly, the Goblet of Fire chooses its three champions; Nana for Durmstrang, Manabu for Beauxbatons, and Suzuha for Hogwarts. Yato is dismayed as Professor Tenjin continues the announcements until the Goblet of Fire spat out another piece of paper with a name on it. Yato’s.</p><p>Okuninushi and Madame Kinuha argue that the Goblet was rigged or Yato tricked it, but Professor Tenjin refutes their claims. Despite their anger, Yato is bound in a magical contract: he was the fourth Triwizard champion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 39 – The Hungarian Horntail</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>With the first task coming up, Yato sends a letter to Sakura from the owlery. He is confronted by Nora, who warns him to fly better before leaving.</p><p>On the day of the first task, Yukine and Hiyori sneak into the champions' tent to wish them luck, with Yukine going to Suzuha and Hiyori to Yato. Hiyori ties Yato’s hair up to keep it out of his way and suddenly hugs him. Yukine and Hhiyori leave and the champions are gathered. They each choose a miniature dragon from a pouch at random and are told their task is to retrieve the golden egg the dragon protects.</p><p>Suzuha, Nana and Manabu succeed, leaving Yato to be the last to face his dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. Yato summons his Firebolt and retrieves the egg. The champions rest in their tent, their injuries being tended to when Yukine and Hiyori sneak back in. Yukine audibly hurts Suzuha as he hugs him whereas Hiyori is constantly talking and praising him, making Yato glow with pride.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 40 – One, Two, Three</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Yule Ball is announced for the champions with encompasses their classmates, meaning that Yukine, Hiyori, Bishamon and Yato can attend thanks to Suzuha and Yato. They are given dancing lessons much to Yukine’s embarrassment as Madame Kofuku uses him as an example.</p><p>Yato opens the golden egg for it to let out an ear-piercing scream, and is dismayed that Suzuha and Manabu have worked it out. In the library, Yato complains about the Yule Ball as he would need to invite someone. Yukine eventually has to spell it out to Yato to invite Hiyori as he was clearly getting jealous of Manabu.</p><p>Yato attempts to ask Hiyori to the ball and fails. Later, Manabu asks Yato if Hiyori has a boyfriend, which leads to Yato getting jealous and attempting to figure out the eggs puzzle again.</p><p>Yato sits on a toilet for a while as Suzuha had cracked the code in the bathroom, but once again the egg screams. Yato complains to Yukine that it did nothing, to which Yukine replies that he meant the bathroom, where they bathe.</p><p>When Hiyori is walking to class, she is stopped by Manabu who asks her to the ball. Meanwhile, Yukine is trying to teach Yato how to dance. Yato asks who Yukine who he is taking to the ball to which Yukine shrugs and says he’s asking them out that night.</p><p>Later in Hufflepuff’s dormitory, Yukine asks Suzuha to the ball and he says yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 41 – How to Get A Date</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yato goes to the bathroom and finds out what the second task is by placing it underwater.</p><p>Kazuma tells Yato over breakfast that Manabu asked Hiyori out and she declined.</p><p>Yato asks Yukine how to ask Hiyori to the ball and gets no answers. Instead, Yukine attempts to ask Hiyori but is dragged away by Yato. Bishamon suggests to Kazuma that they go to the ball together as they are both Seekers for their house Quidditch teams.</p><p>Yato decides to write Hiyori a magic note during lunch asking her to go to the ball with him. As he watches it flutter over to her Yukine tells him that it was Howler paper. Realising his mistake, Yato jumps across the tables and grabs the Howler before it can scream its message, tearing it up in front of a surprised Hiyori.</p><p>Unfortunately, the next time Yato asked Hiyori to the ball was the last. The noise of the Great Hall was too loud and Hiyori couldn’t hear him, so Yato shouted the question and the room quietened. They both turned red and Hiyori grabbed Yato and dragged him out of the hall and into a classroom. Yato is afraid he embarrassed Hiyori, but she asked if he really meant it. Yato says yes and asks her once more to go to the ball with him. Hiyori agrees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 42 – The Yule Ball</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kazuma meets Bishamon on the Grand Staircase is floored by her appearance. He escorts her to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball is taking place.</p><p>Yato is stood at the bottom of a staircase waiting for Hiyori. He watches other couples meet and watches their interactions, how the Beauxbatons boys kiss their dates hand before taking their arm. Hiyori descending the stairs catches Yato’s eye and he lost all thoughts of what to say. When she greets him he snaps out of if and bows to kiss Hiyori’s hand much to the jealousy of onlookers.</p><p>They go into the Great Hall and find Yukine and Suzuha in similar outfits. The champions are gathered to begin the first dance. Yato quickly gives Hiyori a bracelet before the dance begins.</p><p>Yato leaves to get drinks and returns to find Kazuma and Hiyori and Yukine and Bishamon dancing together. They then switch so Yukine is dancing with Hiyori. As Yato watches Suzuha stands beside him and says that Kazuma and Bishamon are a good couple, as well as Yato and Hiyori.</p><p>Hiyori invites Yato back to dance and Yukine takes the cups from Yato despite his protest. As they dance Bishamon notices Yato’s hands on Hiyori’s waist, and although she is ready to go and deck Yato, Kazuma gently tells her that Hiyori is happy.</p><p>Calmed, Kazuma takes Bishamon for a walk. Once outside they walk around the small courtyard in the snowfall. Kazuma gives Bishamon a silver pendant and wishes her a Merry Christmas.</p><p>At the last dance, Yato invites Hiyori to join him. Yukine gives him a look, silently telling Yato to tell Hiyori how he feels about her. As they dance Hiyori thanks Yato for being her date. Noticing she is falling asleep, Yato escorts Hiyori back to Gryffindor’s common room.</p><p>Yukine and Suzuha sneak away from the ball at the end of the night and go down to the greenhouses where they kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 43 – The Great Lake </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>In the library, Yato and Kazuma ponder what the riddle means. The second task commences at the Great Lake and Yato uses Gillyweed to stay underwater. Eventually, he finds what the riddle meant – Hiyori, Yukine, Nora, and another boy have been enchanted and placed underwater for each champion to save. Yato puzzles over who is meant for him, when Nana comes and takes the boy. Suzuha arrives shortly and takes Yukine. Yato tries to take Hiyori and Nora, but the merfolk guarding them tells him he can only take one. Though he realises Nora is for him and Hiyori for Manabu – who hasn’t shown up –, Yato takes Hiyori, leaving Nora behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 44 – Not A Date</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yato, Hiyori and Yukine go to Hogsmeade and Yukine decides to buy Suzuha a good luck bracelet. When leaving the shop, they bump into Suzuha, who leaves with Yukine. Yato and Hiyori spot Madame Kofuku and Daikoku on a date, before going into The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.</p><p>They make their way back to the castle that evening and Yato returns to Slytherin common room. Nora is waiting for him, who reveals that Father had expected Yato to rescue her from the Great Lake. Yato bitterly askes if Father put his name in the goblet, but Nora remains cryptic and lashes out about how Father treats her before stopping herself. As she departs, she warns Yato that the third trial is a maze, and to be careful when finding the cup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 45 – The Maze</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the third trial Hiyori gives Yato a protection charm bracelet, similar to what Yukine bought Suzuha. However, as the test begins, Yukine doesn’t show up. Yato enters the maze and wanders through it. He hears and scream and is confronted by an Imperiused Nana, and an unconscious Manabu disappearing into the hedgerows.</p><p>Later, Yato hears Nana attack Suzuha and rushes to defend him, knocking Nana out in the process. Suzuha thanks him, but in the distance, they can both see the cup. The hedgerows begin to attack Yato and Suzuha as they run, and Suzuha falls as is being bound by the roots. He screams for help, and though Yato stops, the idea of winning begins to take precedence over saving him. Yato snaps out of it and frees Suzuha. They both run to the cup and Suzuha tells Yato to take it, but Yato refuses. He turns to fight the oncoming attack from the maze but feels Suzuha’s hand on him as he touches the cup, and they are teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 46 – The Graveyard</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yato and Suzuha arrive in a graveyard, and realise the cup was actually a portkey. A hooded figure appears and kills Suzuha.</p><p>Yato is bound against a statue as Deatheaters arrive, and he realises that the hooded figure is a boy his age. The boy asks Yato if he knows who he is, and Yato realises that he is the Sorcerer – the man the Ministry of Magic is hunting. The Sorcerer touches Yato’s head, unlocking something inside of him he didn’t know about. The Sorcerer tells Yato to come home, that his father misses him. When Yato refuses, he tells him that no one would miss him; Yukine is locked away and already dead, and that he would cull the muggleborn students when he takes power. The Sorcerer ponders if killing Hiyori would unleash the power inside Yato.</p><p>Yato fights his way out of the graveyard and takes Suzuha’s body back to Hogwarts with the portkey. Through his sobs, he tells Professor Tenjin that Yukine is about to be killed, and their suspicions are confirmed when they find Professor Rabou ready to attack. Rabou is subdued and they find Yukine locked in a small, deep chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 47 – What Is Lost and What Is Found</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the infirmary, Hiyori tries to comfort Yato and tell him it's not his fault Suzuha died. They find Yukine awake and asking where Suzuha is, and Yato leaves as Hiyori tells him what happened. Yato wanders the castle in his bloodied clothes before returning to the infirmary. Yukine blames Yato for Suzuha’s death, asking why he couldn’t save him before they both break down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>